peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Specials
"That was The Specials 'Gangsters'. The record of it - one of those records that really changes your life, I mean it actually does, rather like I suppose The Damned's first single, where you wake up the next day and nothing's ever really quite the same again." (John Peel, 09 June 1980) thumb|250px|right|Ghost Town Originally known as the Coventry Automatics, the Specials were the ska outfit from the Midlands who led the 2 Tone explosion that hit the UK for a couple of years from 1979, providing a launch pad for bands including Madness, Selecter, The Beat and Bodysnatchers, as well as others not on the label itself such as UB40 and Dexy's Midnight Runners. The original Specials split in 1981 in the wake of the UK #1 hit 'Ghost Town' with the departure of the three main vocalists to form the Funboy Three. Led by keyboard player Jerry Dammers, the others continued for a while with different singers under the earlier name Special AKA, which had been used on their landmark debut single 'Gangsters' and again shortly afterwards on their 'Too Much Too Young' live EP. The new grouping recorded a session and scored a 1983 Festive Fifty entry with 'Nelson Mandela'. *Links to Peel (no more than two paragraphs, please) Festive Fifty Entries *'Gangsters' (1979 Festive Fifty), #7 (as Special AKA) *'Too Much Too Young' (1979 Festive Fifty), #36 *'Gangsters' (1980 Festive Fifty), #32 (as Special AKA) *'Gangsters' (1981 Festive Fifty), #57 (as Special AKA) *'Ghost Town' (1981 Festive Fifty), #21 *'Ghost Town' (1982 Festive Fifty), #43 (all-time chart) *'Nelson Mandela' (1983 Festive Fifty), #41 (as Special AKA) Sessions 1. Gangsters / Too Much Too Young / Concrete Jungle / Monkey Man *Recorded: 1979-05-23. First broadcast: 29 May 1979. Repeated: 18 June 1979, 03 July 1979, 27 August 1979, 26 December 1979, 09 June 1980. :Session released by Strange Fruit as a Peel Session EP (SFPS018). 2. Rude Boys Out Of Jail / Rat Race / Long Shot Kick - Liquidator - Moon Stomp (The Skinhead Symphony In Three Movements) *Recorded: 1979-10-15. First broadcast: 22 October 1979. Repeated: 13 November 1979, 12 February 1980. 3. Sea Cruise / Stereotypes / Raquel *Recorded: 1980-10-29. First broadcast: 01 December 1980. (as Special AKA) 4. Alcohol / Lonely Crowd / Bright Lights * Recorded: 1983-08-22. First broadcast: 12 September 1983. Repeated: 28 September 1983 (Please correct mistakes and add any missing info) Other Shows Played ;1979 *07 May 1979: Gangsters (7") Two-Tone (as Special AKA - first play) *08 May 1979: Gangsters (7”) Two-Tone (as Special AKA) *09 May 1979: Gangsters (7") 2 Tone (as Special AKA) *21 June 1979: Gangsters (7") 2 Tone (as Special AKA) *19 July 1979 Gangsters (7") 2 Tone (as Special AKA) *24 July 1979: Gangsters (7") 2 Tone (as Special AKA) *08 October 1979: A Message To You Rudy (7") 2 Tone *09 October 1979: Nite Klub (single – A Message To You Rudy) 2 Tone *10 October 1979: A Message To You Rudy (single) 2 Tone *11 October 1979: Nite Klub (single – A Message To You Rudy) 2 Tone *15 October 1979: Monkey Man (LP – The Specials) 2 Tone (plus five other tracks from album) *16 October 1979: Too Much Too Young (LP – The Specials) 2 Tone *18 October 1979: It's Up To You (LP - The Specials) 2 Tone *24 October 1979: Too Much Too Young (LP – Specials) 2 Tone *01 November 1979: A Message To You Rudy (7") 2 Tone *12 November 1979: Stupid Marriage (LP - The Specials) 2 Tone *15 November 1979: Concrete Jungle (LP - The Specials) 2 Tone *20 November 1979: Too Hot (LP - The Specials) 2 Tone *21 November 1979: Little Bitch (LP - The Specials) 2 Tone *27 November 1979: Too Much Too Young (LP - The Specials) 2 Tone *05 December 1979: Monkey Man (LP - The Specials) 2 Tone *06 December 1979: Concrete Jungle (LP - The Specials) 2 Tone *10 December 1979: Stupid Marriage (LP - The Specials) 2 Tone *11 December 1979: Too Hot (LP - The Specials) 2 Tone *12 December 1979: Concrete Jungle (LP - The Specials) 2 Tone ;1980 *09 January 1980: Stupid Marriage (LP - The Specials) 2 Tone *15 January 1980: Longshot Kick The Bucket (7" EP- Too Much Too Young) 2-Tone (as Special AKA) *15 January 1980: Skinhead Moonstomp (7" EP - Too Much Too Young) 2-Tone (as Special AKA) *16 January 1980: Too Much Too Young (7" EP) 2-Tone (as Special AKA) *16 January 1980: Guns Of Navarone (7" EP - Too Much Too Young) 2-Tone (as Special AKA) *16 January 1980: Skinhead Symphony (7" EP - Too Much Too Young) 2-Tone (as Special AKA) *17 January 1980: Skinhead Symphony (7" EP - Too Much Too Young) 2-Tone (as Special AKA) *25 February 1980: Nite Klub (LP - The Specials) 2 Tone *06 May 1980: Rat Race (double A side 7") 2 Tone *06 May 1980: Rude Boys Outta Jail (double A side 7") 2 Tone *07 May 1980: Rat Race (double A side 7") 2 Tone *08 May 1980: Rude Boys Outta Jail (double A side 7") 2 Tone *13 May 1980: Rude Boys Outta Jail (double A side 7") 2 Tone *14 May 1980: Rat Race (7”) Two-Tone *15 May 1980 Rude Buoys Outta Jail (7” – Rat Race) Two-Tone *21 May 1980: Rat Race (7”) Two-Tone *26 May 1980: Rude Buoys Outta Jail (7” – Rat Race) Two-Tone *29 May 1980: Rat Race (7”) Two-Tone *03 September 1980:Stereotype (7") Two-Tone CHS TT 13 *08 September 1980: Stereotype (7") Two-Tone *09 September 1980: International Jetset (b/w 7" - Stereotype) Two-Tone CHS TT 13 *10 September 1980: Stereotype (single) Two-Tone *11 September 1980: Stereotype (single) Two-Tone *15 September 1980: Enjoy Yourself (It's Later Than You Think) (LP - More Specials) Two-Tone *15 September 1980: Man At C&A (LP - More Specials) Two-Tone *15 September 1980: Holiday Fortnight (LP - More Specials) Two-Tone *15 September 1980: Stereotypes (LP - More Specials) Two-Tone *23 September 1980: Enjoy Yourself (It's Later Than You Think) (album - More Specials) Two-Tone CHR TT 5003 *24 September 1980: Man At C&A (LP - More Specials) Two-Tone ;1981 *02 April 1981: Monkey?? (LP - unknown) *11 May 1981: Gangsters (7") 2 Tone (as Special AKA) *02 June 1981: Why? (7" b-side Ghost Town) 2-Tone *02 June 1981: Ghost Town (7") 2-Tone ;1982 *15 December 1982: War Crimes (The Crime Remains The Same) (b-side) 2-Tone (as Special AKA) ;1984 *20 February 1984: Free Nelson Mandela (7") Two-Tone CHS TT 26 (as Special AKA) *05 June 1984: What I Like Most About You (as Special AKA) *19 June 1984: The Lonely Crowd (album - In The Studio) 2-Tone (as Special AKA) *30 August 1984: What I Like Most About You Is Your Girlfriend (7" single) Chrysalis (as Special AKA) *20 September 1984: What I Like Most About You Is Your Girlfriend (7" single) Chrysalis (as Special AKA) ;1990s *09 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Too Much Too Young (session version) ;2000s *22 October 2003: Too Much Too Young (7") 2 Tone (Please add any missing info) External Links *Wikipedia: The Specials *Official site *2 Tone fan site *Teenage Kicks: Al Capone's Guns Don't Argue Category:Artists